<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Screw Subtle by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896325">Screw Subtle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89'>Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Masturbating Sam Winchester, Masturbation, PART TWO TAGS:, PWP, Rough Sex, Samsturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, fantasized smut, oral (both receiving), oral sex (female receiving), slight possession kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes advantage of having his own motel room, but the walls aren’t as thick as he believed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thin Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by a tumblr post<br/>Square filled: PWP (Sam bingo)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam gave up his attempt to sleep. The past thirty minutes spent tossing and turning, trying to push you from his mind. The way you had looked after the latest hunt, your shirt torn precariously close to indecency, a sheen of sweat covering your skin. He remembered the way he had zeroed in on the bead of sweat that had traveled down your throat as you stood against the wall of the shack the ‘wolves had been holed up in, catching your breath. He had watched the droplet make its way over your skin, disappearing under your tank top, wanting nothing more than to be able to rip the fabric from your body, follow that same path with his tongue.<br/><br/>His cock twitched beneath the fabric of his sweats and he let his hand slip under the sheets to palm at his growing erection. He thought of you, of how badly he had wanted to take you right then and there, to cage you in against that crumbling wall and crush his lips to yours. Thought of how he had wanted to just give in to the adrenaline pumping through his veins, scoop you up into his arms before you could even catch your breath, let his hips pin you against the wall as his hands wandered over your body.<br/><br/>He didn’t realize his sweats had ended up down around his knees until he felt his hand wrap around his throbbing cock, his breath catching on a hiss as his fingers closed around his girth. <em>Fuck it</em>, he thought; he so rarely had a motel room to himself, why not take advantage of it? Why wait the two days it would take until he was back in his own bed back at the bunker? A low groan rumbled in his chest as he gave in, let his imagination take over as he bucked lightly into his fist, thumb swirling over the head of his cock, using the bead of pre-come there to ease the way as he began a slow pace. He let himself imagine you, your body bare as you hovered over him. Pictured your lips replacing his hand, your tongue sliding down his thick length, moaning sinfully around him as the tip pushed against the back of your throat, nearly gagging you.<br/><br/>“Fuck, y/n.” Sam whispered, his hand sliding easily over his shaft now as more pre-come slicked the way. “God, bet you would feel so good, baby.”<br/><br/>He let his free hand drift down between his legs, cupping his balls as he bent his legs, feet bracing against the mattress as he thrust up, meeting the downward strokes of his hand. Thought of you, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he thought of how you would taste when he finally slid his tongue between your dripping folds, lapping up the slick, swirling over your clit as you moaned his name. Imagined your fingers carding through his hair, tugging almost painfully at his long locks as he worked you to your peak. His hand sped over his aching cock as he pictured you, your thighs clamping around his head as you came for him.<br/><br/>“Shit, you’d taste so fucking sweet, wouldn’t you, y/n/n?”<br/><br/>His fingers tugged lightly at his balls as he felt himself drawing closer to the edge, imagining you beneath him, your legs wrapping around his waist as he sunk into your wet heat, your walls stretching perfectly around his thick cock. As he pictured you, wrapped around him, hips bucking down to meet his brutal thrusts, he let go of his balls, his hand reaching to ruck up his shirt, feeling his climax speeding closer. He reached for the spare pillow as he thrust up into his hand, his mind conjuring up the feeling of your slick cunt clamping down on his pulsing cock, your cries of ecstasy echoing in his ears as he followed you over that cliff.<br/><br/>As he muffled his roar of pleasure with the pillow, he felt the first spurt of cum land on his stomach, his hand still working his cock as he came harder than he had in a long time. Your name tumbling from his lips over and over as he milked himself, the image of you, writhing and breathless, lingering behind his eyelids. Slowly, he felt himself come down, his chest heaving as he tossed the pillow aside. He pulled his shirt over his head as he sat up and tugged his sweats back up over his hips, figuring he had enough control of his motor skills to make it to the bathroom to clean up the mess now cooling on his chest.<br/><br/>As he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his phone chimed. Opening his texts, he found your message, his cheeks reddening at the realization that you were awake on the other side of the wall. As he opened your text, he prayed he had been able to mask his noises enough.<br/><br/><em>Y/N: Not being murdered over there, r u?</em><br/><br/>Shit. Grimacing, he typed out a reply, hoping you bought it.<br/><br/><em>Sam: Nah, just a nightmare. Sorry I woke u.</em><br/><br/><em>Y/N: You didn’t. Been up a while, can’t sleep.</em><br/><br/>Sam made his way to the bathroom and cleaned himself up as he thought of a reply that wouldn’t raise suspicion. Before he could, you texted him again and his cock stirred sleepily as he read your message.<br/><br/><em>Y/N: Actually, could u keep me company? If I’m not gonna sleep, I’d rather not b alone.</em><br/><br/><em>Sam: Uh, sure. Give me 5?</em><br/><br/><em>Y/N: Just five? Hell of a refractory period there, Winchester. ;p</em><br/><br/>Sam spluttered and typed out a hasty reply, feigning ignorance.<br/><br/><em>Sam: What??</em><br/><br/><em>Y/N: Don’t bullshit a bullshitter, Sam. I know the difference between a scream caused by a nightmare and a roar of passion. Even through a wall.</em><br/><br/>Sam groaned and sat heavily on his bed, his hand wiping over his face. Fuck. When his phone chimed again, he opened the message warily.<br/><br/><em>Y/N: Besides, I saw how u were eyeing me back at the shack. U r not subtle. But apparently I am. So, this is me, asking u to come over here, and show me exactly what u were imagining earlier that made that vein on ur neck look fit to burst.</em><br/><br/>Sam cursed under his breath, his cock definitely awake now as his fingers tapped out a reply.<br/><br/><em>Sam: U sure?</em><br/><br/><em>Y/N: Sam, I’ve been dropping hints for months. If ur not over here within the next five minutes, I’m locking my door and taking care of business on my own.</em><br/><br/><em>Sam: Give me 30 seconds.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You tossed your phone onto the bedside table and positioned yourself on the bed. You wanted to make sure Sam would have the perfect view when he walked through the door. You planted your feet against the mattress, your legs spread wide. You ran your hand down over your stomach, your fingers slipping back beneath your ruined panties to tease at your clit, your eyes slipping closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had already gotten yourself off once tonight, the memory of the hungry look on Sam’s face earlier emboldening you to imagine all the things he could have done to you, the things you wanted to do to him. You had barely come down from your own orgasm, when you’d heard Sam’s muffled shouts through the wall, your suspicions from back at the shack now thoroughly confirmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You arched your back as your fingers slid through your slick folds, letting a lewd moan tumble from your lips when you heard the door open, your legs spreading wider, lips curling in a knowing smirk as you heard the soft gasp of Sam’s hitched breath. Hearing the soft click of the door closing, you dipped your fingers into your dripping cunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You kept your eyes shut as you whimpered, your hips thrusting down against your hand, a shiver running down your spine at the feeling of those hazel eyes on you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck”, Sam cursed softly, his bare feet padding across the room in three strides. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to ask if you were serious about this, but I think I have my answer. Shit, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>something else, y/n/n. Walkin’ in here to find you like this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes flew open as Sam loomed over you, his hand snatching yours out from your panties and climbing onto the bed. His eyes flashed as he held your hand up and you gulped at the smirk that pulled at his lips as he loomed over you. He stared down at you, his eyes never leaving yours, and brought your fingers to his lips. Your breath caught in your throat as his lips parted, his tongue flicking out to lap up the slick collected on your fingers. As his lips closed briefly over the glistening digits, you let out a low moan, your aching cunt clenching around nothing as the desire that had begun to wane quickly stoked back aflame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knew you’d taste delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laced his fingers between yours as he settled between your legs, leaning down and pinning your hand above your head. You barely had a moment to admire the bare skin of his torso before his lips crushed to yours, his free hand cupping your jaw. Your lips parted on a gasp that ended on a whimper as his tongue slid over yours. He swallowed your moan, his hips rolling against yours and you could feel his hardening cock pressing against your groin, hot through the thin fabric of his sweats. Breathless, you turned your head, and Sam took advantage of the newly accessible expanse of skin, teeth scraping over your pulse point, his tongue soothing away the sting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Sam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So fucking beautiful. Shit, y/n, you have any idea what I want to do to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, thought that’s what you came over here to tell me.” You arched your back, leaning into his touch as his hand slid from your jaw down to your breast, his thumb flicking over your clothed nipple. “Want to hear, and feel, just exactly what you were thinking about as you got yourself off on the other side of that wall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam growled softly, his free hand sliding down your stomach, fingers teasing along the edge of your panties. You let out a soft whimper, pleading, squeezing the hand still holding yours above your head. Your other hand reached out to brush away a lock of hair that hid his face, your heart quickening at that hungered look from earlier now ten times as intense as he stared back at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. Was thinkin’ about you. How bad I wanted to fuck you right there in that shack, the way you looked after the fight. Fuck, y/n/n.” Sam teased his fingers lower, cupping your mound. “Shit, so wet already, baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You really want this, huh? Were you thinking about me, too, hmm? While I was next door? Bet you were; bet you were fucking those pretty little fingers into this warm cunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You mewled an affirmative, your hips bucking against his hand, seeking friction as your arousal flared. Sam continued to tease you, his hand squeezing your sex, fingers still refusing to delve between your folds. He dipped his head and kissed you fiercely, removing his hand from between your legs and gripping your hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moaned against his lips, the sound turning into a squeal as he manhandled you suddenly, the hand entwined with yours slipping away, sliding under your back and lifting you off the bed. Breaking the kiss, he moved you up the bed, laying you down against the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, I do like the way you say my name, baby girl.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, get on with it and make me say it again.” You smirked up at him, challenging the hunter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A woman who knows what she wants, I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He settled between your legs, hands slipping under you and unhooking your bra, tugging it away and tossing it aside before dipping back down to nip a path down your throat, suckling at your pulse point for a moment. Tongue laving over your skin to soothe the sting, he pulled back to admire the mark he left behind, his eyes soon traveling lower, pupils dilating as he drank you in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So beautiful, y/n.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a drawn-out moan when his lips closed over your nipple, his tongue swiping over the pebbling bud. His hand slid up your slide to cup your other breast, thumb and forefinger tweaking the nipple to a taut peak as he worked his mouth over the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Sam.” You arched into his touch, your hand carding into his hair, nails scraping gently along his scalp. He groaned against your breast, the vibration sending a shiver down your spine as he stoked your desire higher. “Feels good, Sammy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His teeth tugged lightly at your nipple once before he began to move lower, his lips pressing wet kisses over your skin. He made his way to your hip, sucking a mark into the flesh and pulling back to look over his work. You squirmed under his gaze and his eyes flicked up to meet yours. His pupils were blown wide with desire, and his lips pulled into a devilish smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I need to keep you all marked up like this. Leave no doubt that you’re mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Is that what I am now, yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are now. I’m not ever letting anyone else get the chance to snatch you up after this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, I think I can live with that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam barked a laugh and you felt his fingers sliding under your panties, curling around the sides and you lifted up enough to give him space as he pulled the fabric away. Pulling them free from your legs and tossing them aside, he nudged your legs further apart, his hands smoothing up along your thighs, caressing teasingly as he inched closer to your clenching cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, c’mon, Sam. Touch me,” you wiggled under his hands, pleading. “Touch me, Sammy. Please...oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a moan as his fingers finally teased through your folds, your hands fisting the sheets. Sam growled, that hungry look making you shudder with need. He looked like he wanted to devour you, and God, did you want that, too. You rolled your hips, bucking down against his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, you’re fucking dripping, baby.” He slipped a finger into your core, pumping twice before sliding back up through your folds, up to your clit, rubbing the slick-covered digit over it, his eyes flitting over your face, watching every reaction. “Can’t wait to see you come for me, baby girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flashed a quick smirk at you before his head ducked down between your legs. You let out a yelp of surprise when his tongue swiped through your folds, one hand shooting out to clutch at his hair. Your fingers tightened around his long locks, tugging harder when Sam groaned against you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Sam! Oh, fuck, baby, feels so good.” You moaned as his tongue laved over your aching cunt, the thick muscle dipping into your core. His arms hooked under your thighs, hands reaching around to grip at your hips, tugging you close against his mouth as he fucked his tongue into you. “Mm, Sammy, fuck. Right there, baby, oh, fuck, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, his nose brushing against your clit as he lapped you up, the obscene sounds of his mouth devouring your wet cunt like a man starved filling your ears. You keened, your hips bucking against him as you felt your orgasm looming, the coil winding tight as his tongue thrust into you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Sam! So close, baby, so fuckin’ close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam let go of one hip as his tongue laved up through your folds to swirl over your clit. You moaned when you felt two of his thick fingers thrust into your slick cunt, your walls stretching around the questing digits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit!” You tightened your grip on his hair, your other hand fisting the sheets as he found that sweet spot deep inside you, his fingers crooking to rub tortuously over that bundle of nerves. He looked up at you from under his long lashes as his tongue pressed against your clit, his eyes dark with lust, challenging you. “Oh, God, Sam, yes. Yes! Fuck, gonna come, baby, mmh, so close. Please, don’t stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, y/n/n, let it go. Fuck, lemme see you come for me, baby girl. Wanna see you come apart for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers sped in their efforts and his lips closed over your clit, latching on to the sensitive bud, suckling, as he pushed you towards that edge. You squirmed beneath him, your thighs closing around his head as he worked you over. Your back arched, your hand holding him in place as your climax washed over you, his name ripped from your lips in a loud cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sam! Oh fuck, ah, so good, baby. Mm, fuck. Sam, oh, Sam, shit, please, fuck...yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam worked you through your orgasm, his fingers and tongue driving you to the brink of madness, till you tugged at his head, your clit becoming sensitive to his ministrations. He lifted his head, fingers slowing their thrusts as he looked up at you, and you urged him up to you as you shuddered under him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful. So beautiful like this, baby girl.” Sam stretched out over you, his fingers pumping into you languidly as he pressed his lips to yours, keeping you stretched for him. You moaned at the taste of yourself on his tongue, your hands winding around his neck, fingers carding through his hair as you held him close. He nipped at your bottom lip playfully before kissing a path down to your throat. “My imagination didn’t do you justice, sweetheart. Fuck, can’t wait to see you come again, y/n/n. Wanna feel you fall apart around me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your cunt clenched around his fingers at his words, your arousal reigniting before it had even completely died down. You whined, bucking your hips down against his hand, one hand untangling from his hair to trail down his bare torso, marveling over the muscles that twitched under your touch. You slid your fingers down his stomach, slipping under his sweats to wrap around his hard girth. Sam groaned against your throat and bucked into your hand, his fingers stilling inside you as you stroked his thick cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me, Sam. Ah,” you arched up into his stinging kiss, teeth and lips scorching a mark into your pulse point as your hand teased along his heated length. His fingers took up their cause again, scissoring inside your aching cunt, stretching you open for him. “Wanna feel you, please, Sammy, I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure ‘bout that, y/n? Wouldn’t want to hurt this sweet little cunt, baby girl. You sure you can take it? Hmm?” Sam rolled his hips, fucking into your hand, your fingers barely reaching around the size of him, proving his point. “Fuck, baby, this pretty pussy’s gonna be a tight fit, even this wet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, yes. Shit, I can take it, Sam. Want you to fuck me, Sammy, good ‘n hard.” You clutched at his neck, bucking down on his hand again, your voice pleading. “C’mon, baby, fucking wreck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” he groaned, lifting his head to flash you a heated glance. “Condoms? I rushed out of my room so quick, I forgot to grab one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m on the pill, Sam. Wanna feel you, all of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam growled and withdrew his fingers from you swiftly. You followed suit, removing your hand from his sweats as he pulled away, leaning up on your elbows to watch as he shimmied out of them before returning to you. He hovered over you, one hand bracing against the mattress, the other teasing his hard cock through your slick folds. You whimpered at contact, and Sam smirked down at you as he notched himself up at your entrance. His lips found yours again, swallowing down your moans as he slowly eased his cock into your clenching cunt, stretching you around him, filling you more than you’d ever imagined possible. A growl rumbled deep in his chest as he pushed into you, and your hands clutched at his shoulders, nails scoring crescents into the flesh as you held on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he bottomed out, his hips resting against the backs of your thighs, you slumped back against the bed, your head cushioned against the pillows as you panted. Sam held himself still, letting you adjust to the stretch as you moaned, luxuriating in the feel of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, baby girl? Don’t wanna hurt you, not unless you ask nicely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm, yeah, I’m fan-fucking-tastic, Sammy. Fuck, knew you’d feel amazing, baby.” You pushed down, your legs bending, knees squeezing at his waist. “And, I thought telling you to wreck me </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>me asking nicely?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, baby…” Sam groaned, his cock throbbing inside you. “Hold on then, baby girl. You asked for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands grabbed at your thighs, pushing your legs up towards your chest and hooking them over his broad shoulders. The new angle had him sinking deeper into your aching cunt and you let out a long moan, your eyes fluttering closed as you felt the tip of his cock pressing against your cervix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuuuuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam wasted no time in setting a steady pace, one hand gripping tight at your hip, while the other reached out to cup your cheek. You opened your eyes to meet his, tugging his head down to meet your lips in a bruising kiss as he thrust into you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, gonna ruin this sweet cunt, baby girl. Feels so good, so warm”, he murmured against your lips, his forehead pressed to yours as he kept you bent nearly in half. You hummed in response, feeling his cock drag along your walls as he pulled out, the head of his cock rubbing sinfully against that sweet spot when he thrust back in. “Shit, I really need to learn to take a hint, huh? Could’ve been doing this for months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God, Sam. Harder, please baby, harder.” You could feel your climax building again, each thrust of his cock nudging you closer to that peak. “Ah, c’mon, fuck. Make me feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, naughty little thing aren’t you? Like it rough, y/n/n? Fuck, you are just full of surprises, baby girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam cradled you close against him, his thrusts quickening to a brutal pace, his head dipping down to mouth his way to your breast. His teeth closed over your nipple and you moaned out, your cunt clenching around him as you trembled in his embrace. You were close, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span>... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! Yes, oh shit, yes, Sam. Come on, make me come, baby.” You don’t know how he managed to snake a hand between you without a change in pace, but you yelped out in pleasure when his thumb rubbed over your clit. “Ohhh, fuck. Yes! Fuck, mmh, Sam, gonna come, baby. Shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, baby girl. Let go, y/n. Lemme feel you, fuck, baby, c’mon.” Sam grunted between thrusts, his nose burying in the curve of your shoulder. You knew he was barely holding back his own orgasm, could feel his cock swelling inside you as his pace began to falter. You tangled your fingers into his hair, pulling hard enough to draw a wrecked groan from his lips as you felt yourself teetering on the edge once again. “Shit, y/n/n, ‘m gonna come. Come with me, sweetheart, fuck, let me feel it. C’mon, choke my cock with this sweet little cunt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name fell from your lips in a choked out shout as his teeth found your pulse point, sinking in and pushing you over the brink, your orgasm ripping through you as you held onto him. His hips stuttered, his pace slowing slightly as your walls clamped down on him, pulling him over the edge with you, his thumb soon leaving your clit, his hands gripping you tight in his embrace. You felt his cock pulse within you, his cum hot as it filled your womb. As your final spasms rippled through you, you tugged his head up, your lips finding his, teeth clashing in a fevered kiss as you held each other close. As he finally stilled within you, he eased you back against the pillows, your breath panting against each other’s lips as you came down from your highs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a groan, Sam eased his spent cock from you and you whimpered at the loss. He pulled back, his hands smoothing over your legs as you lowered them back to the mattress. You let out a soft, satisfied, hum as his fingers soothed your muscles, smiling up at him sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. Should’ve done that a long time ago.” You snuggled further into the bed, content with the pleasant soreness you felt between your legs. “No more hinting at things from now on. Next time, I’m just gonna tell you when I need you to fuck me senseless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam chuckled and laid down beside you, arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you flush against him. You felt his lips press lightly to your shoulder before you heard his voice in your ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, screw subtle.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>